


Marinette's lullaby

by plikki



Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Prompt:I changed it from Singing and dancing to their favorite song to Playing their favourite song
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: I can't put into words how much I love you [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754632
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	Marinette's lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a fic in which Adrien plays the piano for Marinette. So here it is.

When Marinette entered Adrien’s room, she was surprised to see him sitting at the piano. They were supposed to be doing homework and he usually didn’t start with piano practice until after that. 

He smiled at her and beckoned her over. But she stopped in her tracks when she heard what he started playing. She’d listened to the haunting melody for hours on end and it was impossible not to recognise it. The effect it had on her was instantaneous. She felt the need to close her eyes and let herself drift away with the notes. 

But she couldn’t because she was mesmerised by Adrien. She loved watching him play for pleasure. There was something compelling about the way he surrendered to the melody, to the way he let it guide his fingers as they danced across the keys. It looked so complicated to her, to play such beautiful melodies, but it seemed to require no effort on his part. He was a natural. And when he was doing it for himself, as opposed to the monotonous practice demanded by his father, he enjoyed it. 

She felt her heart swell with love. He’d done this for her. He knew how much she loved that tune. And he’d gone to the trouble of learning to play it and had surprised her with that impromptu concert. Her eyes filled with tears, both from the tender melody caressing her ears and the happiness she felt. 

She knew how Bella must have felt listening to Edward play for her. It was truly magical. As she heard the final chords, she approached the piano bench. Adrien looked up at her.

“Did you like it?” he asked, a hint of uncertainty in his voice. How he could doubt his ability to move her with his gesture, she couldn’t comprehend. Or was he doubting his own ability to play it right? This would be even more ludicrous. 

“It was perfect,” she said as she sat down next to him. “Thank you.”

“Well, I couldn’t compose your own lullaby, the way Edward did for Bella. Composition isn’t my forte. But I still wanted to do something special for you,” he said, smiling. 

“It was even better. I can’t imagine how much time you’d devoted to learning to play this.”

“Ah, it doesn’t matter. As long as it makes you happy. It’s good to know I can compete with that vampire,” he winked at her and bumped her shoulder with his. She couldn’t help it, she laughed.

“Oh God, you’re impossible. Edward has nothing on you,” she told him once she calmed down.

“Are you sure about that? I saw the dreamy expression on your face while we were watching the movie,” he teased her.

“You want details? Ok. For one, you’re not stalking me. Some might find it romantic but I’d definitely feel creeped out if you tried it. Also, you are not over a hundred years old, which in my books is great. And you’re warm,” she said, caressing his cheek. He leaned into her touch. “You want to know a secret? You’re also better looking than him,” she whispered.

It was his turn to laugh. 

“You overdid it. But I appreciate it,” he said, before leaning in for a kiss.

“And I had a dreamy expression on my face during the movie because it’s a good, albeit sad love story. Not because I have a thing for Edward,” she said, indignantly. “Although I prefer our love story anyway,” she added after a second. It was true. 

“Good. Me too,” Adrien said. 

“Will you play it for me one more time?” she asked with a small voice. She didn’t want to take up any more of his time, but she also longed to hear him play for her again.

“Anything for you, m’lady” he said with a smile, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. And then he started playing again. She looked at him for a second and she felt that certainty that there was no chance of her wanting anyone else when she had him. 

She carefully leaned her head on his shoulder, trying not to hinder the movement of his arm, and closed her eyes. This was heaven. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bella's lullaby was one of my favourite parts of Twilight. I guess I have a soft spot for guys playing the piano, haha. I can't believe I didn't make the connection until I got the idea for this fic. But I like how it turned out. (Any Twilight fans here? Anyone else waiting for Midnight sun?)


End file.
